philippinetelevisionfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
9TV program schedule
As the majority TV network flagship of the young and those who refuse to grow old, 9TV is the most competitive broadcast network in the country and also the general entertainment station for the millennials ranging from the U.S. imports to the Filipino-made homegrown programs, with some sports programs (led by the MBA), news and public affairs, educational (Eskwela ng Bayan) and children's programs, cartoons, animes, telenovelas, movies and home shopping (TV Shop). 9TV is the millennial TV network to regain its glory and also the No. 3 station in terms of ratings that has enjoyed the best of shows: the weekend broadcast of animes like Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, children's programs ranging from Barney & Friends to Sesame Street, curriculum-based educational programs under the Eskwela ng Bayan series such as Karen's World, Alikabok, Why? and Solved, favorite cartoons like The Garfield Show and Ben 10, and original local programs such as Ronda 9, Newswatch, E-Extra, Kabarkada Break the Bank, Batibot, Student Canteen, Penpen de Sarapen, Happy Chie, One Sound, Wattpad Presents, Kwarta o Kahon, Boses Tinig Pinoy, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn, plus weekend movies such as Satuday Night Blockbusters and Sunday's Big Event (movies, specials and concerts). 9TV also have its own falgship AM station DZKB Radyo Ronda. Under the footprints of the ABS-3 satellite, covering 20 countries in the Asia-Pacific region. All of your favorite Kasama shows from 9TV can also be viewed anywhere in the country and around the world through its online home, www.rpn9.com, the website for the people all over the globe can watch real-time, live streaming for free. In it's aim to be Kasama ng Bayan, 9TV invites you to be a partner in the worldwide airing of the best in entertainment, news and public affairs and sports programs. 9TV is proud of the fact that it is a network unafraid to take chances and be in step with the changing trends of the television landscape. Schedule 'Monday-Friday' ;Morning *4:25 am - Sign On *4:30 am - **Mon: Tell the People (2019) (replay) **Tue: Uswag Pinas (2019) (replay) **Wed: Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros (2019) (replay) **Thurs: ASEAN Spotlight TV (2019) (replay) **Fri: On the Record (2019) (replay) *5 am - Morning Talaga (Live, 2019) *8 am - **Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World (2003) **Tue & Thurs: Why? (2003) *8:30 am - **Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabok (2003) **Tue & Thurs: Solved (2003) *9 am - Sesame Street (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Kiddie TV) *9:30 am - Barney & Friends (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Kiddie TV) *10 am - TV Shop / Wheel of Fortune (2019, Regional) *10:45 am - TV Shop (Regional) *11:30 am - Batibot (2016) ;Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (Live, 2017) *1:45 pm - Kasama Box Office (2016) *3:45 pm - Sa Ilog (2019) *4:30 pm - McOwen (2019) *5:15 pm - Wheel of Fortune (2019, Manila) / Ronda 9 regional editions (Live) (9TV Regional) ;Primetime *6 pm - E-Extra (Live, 2018) *6:30 pm - Newswatch (Live, 9 News, 2016; simulcast on all 9TV and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *7:45 pm - Bagong Santiago (2019) *8:30 pm - Anna Fuerte (2019) *9:15 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Story (2019) *10 pm - Sirena (2019) *10:50 pm - One Sound (2018) *11:20 pm - Newswatch Tonight (Live, 9 News, 2016) Late Night *12:05 am - **Mon: Uswag Pinas (2019) **Tue: Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros (2019) **Wed: ASEAN Spotlight TV (2019) **Thurs: On the Record (2019) **Fri: Tell the People (2019) *12:35 am - TV Shop *1:50 am - Sign Off 'Saturday' ;Morning *5:57 am - Sign On *6 am - Family Rosary Crusade (2017) *7 am - Med Talk Health Talk (2019) *7:30 am - Barney & Friends (Tagalog dub) (2019) (2019; also broadcast on Kiddie TV) *8 am - Otis (2019, produced by SAS; also broadcast on Toon TV) *8:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls (Tagalog dub, 2016 TV series) (2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *9 am - Ben 10 (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Toon TV) *9:30 am - Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Toon TV) *10 am - Kirarin Revolution (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *10:30 am - Wholesome Meals, Better Life (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *11 am - Allakad (2019, produced by SAS; also broadcast on Toon TV) *11:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (2016, produced by 9 Creatives; also broadcast on Toon TV) ;Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (Live, 2019) *3 pm - ??? ;Primetime *6 pm - Newswatch Weekend (Live, 9 News, 2016; simulcast on all 9TV and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *6:45 pm - Happy Chie (2018) *7:45 pm - That's My Date (2019) *8:15 pm - Wattpad Presents (2018) *9 pm - Donnalyn (2018) *10 pm - Gabi ni Tinsay (2018) *10:45 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (2016) *12:30 am - TV Shop *2 am - Sign Off 'Sunday' ;Morning *6:25 am - Station Message Sign On *6:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (Live, 2016) *7:30 am - Noddy, Toyland Detective (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Toon TV) *8 am - The Amazing World of Gumball (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Toon TV) *8:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *9 am - Ben 10 (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub, 2018; also broadcast on Toon TV) *9:30 am - Dragon Ball Super (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *10 am - Kirarin Revolution (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *10:30 am - Wholesome Meals, Better Life (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) *11 am - Movie in the Making (2019) *11:30 am - Daza's Kitchen (2019) ;Afternoon *12 nn - 9party (Live, 2018) *1:30 pm - ??? ;Primetime *6:45 pm - Newswatch Weekend (Live, 9 News, 2016; simulcast on all 9TV and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *7:30 pm - That's My Date (2019) *8 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (2016) (simulcast on all 9TV and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *9 pm - Gag Kulit (2018) *9:45 pm - Donnalyn (2018) *10:45 pm - Sunday’s Big Event (in HD) *12:45 am - TV Shop *2 am - Sign Off :with 9TV NewsBreak (from 10am, 11am, 4pm and 10pm). :during sign-on and sign-off, RPN aired the healing prayers after the sign-on notice and before the sign-off notice. Upcoming programs ;Variety *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (December 9, 2019) ;Specials *''Miss Universe 2019'' (December 9, 2019) References Category:9TV